


Forever

by juuzyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ho, M/M, i like the idea ho, im proud of this trash maybe, just a heaping pile of fluff, omg, tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuzyoo/pseuds/juuzyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei was coming to Kuroo, after moving to America for three years, it was Kuroo's birthday, and he had just the plan when he got to see him,</p><p>(lmao fluffy marriage prop. kuroos a fuckin baby pass it on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurricanedelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/gifts).



> i have inspiration but i bet you its gonna suck but im gonna try and thats all that matters.
> 
> and i give this work to my fav writer ever bc i cant seem to stop giving them love abt how great they are

Tsukishima didn't know if he was gonna make it at the time he had planned to see Kuroo.

 

It was a surprise for Kuroo, Tsukishima wasn't supposed to be back until after the year ends. Except it was Kuroo's birthday and it happened to be in the same week Tsukishima was able to take off. So, it was like his own gift to Kuroo.

 

But, with his luck, came some bad things. For example, the bus that's supposed to take him to the part of town he needs to be at, was canceled due to the snow. Great.

 

Oh how he loved life right about now.

 

He just wanted to get to Kuroo's house and snuggle with him and have some hot coco but obviously this wasn't what fate had planned. So he was stuck, in the snow, freezing to death, because no other place was open due to the said snow. He considered calling his brother, but he lives too far away, and he doesn't know anybody else who lives near here, except for-

 

Oh no.

 

He is  _not_ going to call Bokuto.

 

Nope.

 

Never.

 

* * *

 

 

Guess who called Bokuto, and is currently sitting in his dirty car, listening to Nicki Minaj, as Bokuto talked endlessly, driving him to the destination.

 

You guessed it.

 

Tsukishima Kei.

 

"Oh man, Kuroo's gonna be so pumped! He wouldn't shut up about you!" Bokuto exclaimed, turning into the street that Kuroo lived on. 

 

"You can drop me off here, I'll walk, It'll be more of a surprise for him." Tsukishima said, just wanting to leave the car, he wanted to see Kuroo.

 

"Alright! Be sure to visit me!" Bokuto yelled as Tsukishima climbed out of the car. 

 

He had about half of a block to walk down to get to the small house that Kuroo lived in. It seemed to go by so fast, soon he was at his door.

 

Was he really going to do this?

 

Yes.

 

He rang the doorbell and stepped back, smiling to himself, butterflies dancing in his stomach. 

 

The door opened, "Who the hell wants to come over at 11 fucking pm." Kuroo said squinting, it was obvious that he had been sleeping, his hair was messier than usual. 

 

"I love you too." Tsukishima said, holding back a slight chuckle.

 

Kuroo's eyes widened, "Tsukki?" He started to tear up.

 

"Tsukki!" He said once again pulling the taller man into a hug. He stuck his head into his neck, he was crying. "I missed you so much," He kept on mumbling like that until Tsukishima lead him into the house and shut the door.

 

"That's not the only thing I have for you." He said pulling Kuroo away.

 

"Hmm?" Kuroo said wiping his eyes. 

 

Tsukishima pulled him into a kiss, cradling his face.

 

He pulled away, "That's not it. I wanted to tell you this. I love you Tetsurou more than I have loved anyone ever, you make me happy, and I wanted to tell you today, because it's your birthday and you deserve this, I'm moving back here to Tokyo and hopefully with you, because," He grabbed something out of his pocket, a small black box. "I want to stay with you forever, so Kuroo Testurou, will you marry me?"

 

With that, Kuroo started bawling (//like a baby lmao) and nodding his head up and down repeatedly, he pulled Tsukishima into another hug. "Yes, Kei, yes. I will be with you forever." His voice was muffled from Tsukishima's shoulder but he knew what he was saying.

 

"Forever?"

 

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH 
> 
> this is so bad
> 
> but its cute
> 
> i think
> 
> i mean im proud of it
> 
> and i made kuroo a baby bc i wanted to see tsukki being the one who asks the marriage n shit.
> 
> and yeah tsukki was just really wanting to get to kuroos trust me he loves bokuto too.


End file.
